The Ranger Show season 1
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Just a little idea I had. This is a talk show story for all the categories I've written for. The Ranger Show is not a Q&A by design, but feel free to ask a question or two if need be. I cannot guarentee any answers. This will also advertise some of my past stories. SPECIAL EDITION CROSSOVER! YAY!
1. Episode 1: Ash & Misty

**This is a multi-category crossover! The categories (that I do not own) are everything I've written for to this date: Pokémon, Alvin and the chipmunks, G-Force, Beywheelz: Powered by Beyblade, Hanna-Barbera, Secret of NIMH, Ed Edd n Eddy, and Tokyo Mew-Mew. **

**Ash: This crossover is a special edition crossover!**

**Brock: You've written for eight categories! It really **_**is**_** a special edition. What's the occasion?**

**Me: Getting the idea for this out of the way, and for being 4 months away from my first anniversary on this site. **

**Ash: 4 months.**

**Me: What can I say? I come up with the weirdest things at the weirdest times. Enjoy! Ooh, I'm in this one!**

**Ash: You're one of your OC's. You're always in something.**

**Episode 1: Ash & Misty**

I walk onto a stage and greet, "Hello! I'm Pokémon Ranger-Trainer, and welcome to 'The Ranger Show'! I'm really excited for this tonight! That may be because I like drinking coffee! Tonight, we have a very special guest. Give it up for Ash Ketchum!"

As the studio audience cheers, Ash walks onto the stage. "Hello, everybody!" He observes the studio audience. "Hey, Ranger, I think I see a couple of your OC's out there."

"You probably do," I say.

"So, what am I here for tonight is to get the ball rolling?" Ash asks.

"Yep. Basically."

"Alright!"

"What's it like battling?"

"For fun or for war?"

"Both."

"Well," Ash begins, "for sport, Pokémon battling is pretty fun, and I can pursue my dreams. Battling for my life gets pretty intense. The final battle of the Shadow War was fun, though. All of the adventuring, either way, totally rocks."

"Fascinating," I respond.

"What's it like being an author of fan fiction?"

"It has its good and bad, like all things. Documenting my thoughts and day dreams is pretty fun. It's relaxing. Of course, organizing time for it can tend to be tricky."

"I see," Ash nods.

"So, a year or two ago, you made it to the quarter finals of the Sinnoh League?"

"Yeah. That's the farthest I've ever gotten in a major league like that. I mean, there was the Orange League, which I won, but it's a miniscule league compared to leagues in other regions."

"So, you're still striving to be number one."

"Always! Pikachu's always a huge help in that."

"Hey, where is Pikachu?"

"Eating ketchup."

"Ketchup?"

"Pikachu _loves_ ketchup."

As if on cue, Pikachu comes up holding a bottle of ketchup. Ash says to me, "Is this being recorded in chat format?"

"No. It'd make it look like we're reading from cue cards," I answer.

"Are we?"

"I don't think so."

"Now, is this an interactive fiction?"

"Not by design, but readers can leave questions if they like and I would be happy to answer them. It isn't supposed to be a Q&A, though."

"Are we supposed to know we're in a fan fiction, rather than on a talk show?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" I ask rhetorically.

"So, it could go either way with your author powers in the equation?"

"Precisely. It's like the quadratic formula," I say.

"Now I have a headache," Ash announces. Pikachu accidently squirts ketchup on Ash's nose. The crowd laughs. Ash asks, "Where's Misty?"

"Uh…introducing Misty Waterflower!" I introduce. Misty walks in.

"Hey, everyone!" she waves to the crowd. She turns to me, "This show could either bomb or end up being one of your better ideas."

"What do you mean, 'One of my better ideas'?" I ask.

"You know something that'll turn out pretty good. Like Oshawott's Love Interest. Oh, that story was _so_ cute! It's so romantic and adventurous!"

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. I mean think about it. An Oshawott is in love with an Eevee. The Eevee gets kidnapped, and the Oshawott puts everything on the line to save her!" Misty's heart melts. "It's just so cute! It's a cuteness overload!"

"Has Ash given you the bike he owes you yet?" I ask her.

"He's got a driver's license now, and so do I," Misty says proudly. "But no, he hasn't. I've let that one go."

"Oh, right. Age seventeen."

"Yeah. I'd say I'm a half-way decent driver," Ash claims proudly.

"Then you must be thinking about bumper cars," I retort. The audience laughs.

"How much time do we have left?" Misty asks.

I adjust my glasses and ask, "Is that on the cue card?" Misty facepalms and Ash laughs.

"He's kidding," Ash snickered. "One time, I was watching a cat food commercial. So, I went to the store, bought some cat food, and tried it. It smelled a lot better on TV." The audience laughs. Ash proudly says, "Looks like I'm getting all the laughs today!"

"Now, I understand Brock wrote a song about his constantly out-of-tune heartstrings?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah! 'Two Perfect Girls'!" Ash recalls.

"Our friend, Thomas, said, word for word 'I'll send a recommendation to _So You Think You're an Ostrich_,'" Misty informs.

"Ah, Thomas. One of my five main OC's," I sigh. "He's odd and proud!"

"Yep. Are any OC's going to be on the show?" Misty asks.

"Oh, yeah. There are some OC's who should not miss out on being here."

"Like Hyron, AJ, Nate, Cheyenne, Psycho Taco Bag, and a bunch of others," Ash names a few. "I think this'll turn out just fine. Now if AJ does come on here, are you having him be 8 years old, or 24?"

"Probably 8 ½, like he started out being," I answer.

"And you're still doing the CGI Chipmunks?"

"Oh, always."

"Please don't let Psycho Taco Bag bring that sniper rifle again," Misty requested.

"I'll try," I answer.

"Good. And is Ben going to end up chanting 'pants for the natives' like he always does behind the scenes?" Misty asks.

"Most likely."

In the background, we hear, "Pants for the natives! Pants for the natives!"

"He's like Kramer from _Seinfeld_," Misty commented. "He's a nut with high hair."

"I don't own _Seinfeld _either. Just saying," I say, just to be perfectly clear.

"Are we on a time limit?" Ash asks.

"Uh…"

"So, who will come on next?" Misty asks.

"Oh. Well, I can't be too certain, but it will most likely be one of the Chipmunks and/or Chipettes," I answer. The studio audience goes wild with excitement. I say, "Hmm…it looks like we have some fans here."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaks and squeezes the bottle of ketchup. Red tomato paste goes flying in the air, but never lands.

"That's what we get for having a ten foot ceiling," Ash says as he looks up.

"Imagine indoor pole vaulting in here," I say.

"Ooh," Misty says as she imagines it. "That'd be painful."

"Before we go, who do each of you idolize most?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Uh…" Ash thinks it over.

"That's easy! Missy Franklin! She's my age and swam in the Olympics! That's so awesome!" Misty oozes.

"Ah, yes. You're a swimmer. How can I forget? Seriously, how can I forget? She's got her swimsuit on half the time," I joke. "Well, stay tuned for next time! I've got to go dismantle some cinnamon!"


	2. Episode 2: Simon & Jeanette

**Episode 2: Simon & Jeanette**

I walk onto the stage again and greet, "Hey, guys! I'm Pokémon Ranger-Trainer, and tonight is the second airing of The Ranger Show!" There is cheering. I pause. When the applause dies, I announce, "Before we begin, I would like to answer some feedback. Unless viewers want shout-outs, I'll keep the feedback anonymous. One person said that the last episode was very funny. Thanks! We can only try! Second, another person said 'You are Alvin', possibly because of the hilarity of the show. If that is the case, thanks, but I am not Alvin. Also, the same person asked me how to dismantle cinnamon. Well…"

I bring a table over to the center of the stage and take out a stick of cinnamon. Since the cinnamon stick is curled up like a scroll, I unroll it. Then, I ask, "Could someone please get me a hammer?" One person on the stage crew gives me a sledge hammer, which I pound the cinnamon stick with. I say to the stage guy, "Thanks, man." I turn to the audience and say, "And that is how you dismantle cinnamon! We've got some very special guests here tonight! You know them. You love them. They love each other. They wear glasses and are cute, furry, and have bushy tails. Give it up for Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller!" The audience goes wild with enthusiasm. Some audience members are holding up poster board signs with Simon and Jeanette's faces on them.

Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller take the stage. They climb onto a comfortable white chair on the stage. I sit down in the adjacent chair. I say to the chipmunks, "Thanks for being on the show tonight, you guys."

"Thank you for having us," Jeanette thanks me sweetly.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. You two are so cute!" I reply. "My third story on this site was about you two."

"It was Jeanette's Protector. I remember," Simon smiles, probably at the good memories he and Jeanette shared in that fiction.

"It was my first Chipmunk story ever," I add. "So, what's it like to be so in love, as you two so clearly are."

"Well, it's a warm and comfortable feeling," Simon begins, "but words don't do love proper justice."

"I think it depends on the couple," Jeanette adds. "Love is warm and comfortable for us, but it might be different for other people."

"That's an excellent point," Simon says to his girlfriend.

"Why thank you, my hero," Jeanette thanks him. The two rub their noses against that of the other.

"AWW!" the studio audience coos, reacting to the affection.

"Aww! That is so cute. So, what got you to start rubbing noses like that?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not really sure. It was early in our relationship, and, uh…we just sort of…started to rub noses. Before our first kiss, that was how we showed affection for each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. We've been nose-rubbing since then," Simon answers. He looks at Jeanette's lovely lavender eyes, and she looks into his beautiful blue green eyes. They rub noses again, and then kiss briefly.

"AWW!" the audience coos again.

"You guys are so cute," I tell them.

"Thank you," Simon thanks me. He wraps an arm around Jeanette and pulls her towards him. She snuggles against his body, letting his blue sweatshirt act as a pillow.

"So, Simon, Jeanette, as chipmunks, what is it like living amongst us humans?" I ask them.

"Well, Ranger, it's quite something, really. Sometimes, given our size compared to a human's, certain aspects of life can be kind of difficult. But it certainly has its advantages. We can fit into small spaces, we typically require eating less than a human, and having fur is excellent in these cold winter months," Simon explains. "Being able to have sentience such as we do is also a blessing."

"You know, most rodents are really smart. You two are exceptionally brilliant," I say to them.

"Aww! Thank you, Ranger," Jeanette thanks cutely.

"Sentience, opposable thumbs, and a bushy tail; you chipmunks have it all," I smile.

"Why, thank you. Back to your question, being a chipmunk among humans is great. It has its good and its bad," Simon concludes.

"And how are affiliations with your siblings? Do you get along well?" I ask them each.

"Good," Jeanette answers. "My sisters and I are very close. We, uh, we do have our fights and disagreements. We do have our differences, but, uh, when the going gets tough, the Chipettes get going!"

"That's very nice, Jeanette. And you, Simon?" I ask.

"My relationship with Alvin and Theodore? Well, I suppose it's…variable. Like the Chipettes, we also have our disagreements, fights, and tiffs, or whatever you call them. Shall I go on?"

"You may if you wish," I grant.

"Well, there was the time when Alvin blew off our competition with the Chipettes for a football game. Also, I think he got angry with me when I was Simone, but a lot of that was, well, it was really a blur," Simon explains. "And let's not forget what happened last Christmas. But we always come through for each other. Alvin eventually made up our forfeit. I don't think we'll be seeing Simone anytime soon. And he tried so hard nearly all of December to make up for what happened during his little Christmas prank. That iPod, with all of my music and some really good photos pre-uploaded, was really nice of him. It came from his heart," Simon smiled at the last part. "And there was the time Theodore screamed at Jeanette and Brittany during our concert, making them cry. I understand that he was just having a hard time dealing with stress, though I still don't find that behavior acceptable. And I will admit that I get on their nerves, too."

"Ah. Fascinating. Jeanette, would you care to share anything?" I ask the Chipette.

"Well, there were those couple of times when I was living in fear of Brittany…but when you think about it, those times had more good than bad. The first time around, when she was acting like that towards me, Simon and I became a couple. And the second time around, we got even closer," Jeanette explains. "I must get on Eleanor and Brittany's nerves, too, sometimes. Eleanor didn't seem so excited when I made her the crutches and wheelchair when we got stranded on the island. She didn't even use the wheelchair! And I worked really hard on it…"

"I know you did," Simon says and grasps her paws. "It probably meant a lot to her that you cared about her well-being and mobility."

"Thanks, Simon," Jeanette thanks and hugs him. "No one is as nice and sweet to me as you are." Simon kisses the top of her head.

"So, I understand you two have little plush dolls of each other?" I ask.

"Yeah! Simon's my favorite!" Jeanette giggles.

"And I made my Mini-Jeanette in honor of this Jeanette," Simon adds and hugs the real Jeanette again.

"AWW!" the studio audience coos.

Simon and Jeanette giggle and look endearingly into each other's eyes. I say to them, "That is adorable. And Jeanette, I think your performance of 'I Promise You' by Selena Gomez and the Scene was even better than when you did 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. I think it's a more fitting song, too."

"Thanks, Ranger," Jeanette thanks me again.

"Now, you two and your siblings have been snatched up by your tails time after time. What does that feel like?" I ask, though I am sure it is unpleasant.

"It hurts," Jeanette answers, hugging her tail.

"It makes me feel violated," Simon replies.

"And dizzy, with the blood rushing to our heads and all," Jeanette adds. "If someone ever violently grabs my tail like Ian did, I make sure to pamper my fur afterwards. You know, to try and fluff my tail again."

"You have a beautiful tail," Simon tells her.

"Thank you, Simon," Jeanette thanks him. She turns to the audience and rhetorically asks, "Isn't he sweet?"

"YES!" the audience replies.

"Sadly, we'll have to wrap this up soon, but I'll have you guys on again," I assure. "Surely, I will."

"It's been an honor," Simon smiles. "Do we have time for a question or two more?"

"If we don't, I'll make time," I say. "Simon, what was it like for you when the Chipettes moved in?"

"The second best thing that has ever happened to me," he answers.

"What's the first?" Jeanette asks him.

"The moment we declared ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend," Simon answers with a grin.

"Aww!" Jeanette hugs her boyfriend.

"Thanks for watching tonight! Next time, I have no idea!" I say. "I will say that it is a character I have used!"

A crazed fan girl tries to crawl on stage, reaching out for Simon and Jeanette, but security restrains her.

Simon picks Jeanette up in his arms and says, "Thank you all!"

"We'll see you again!" Jeanette waves.


	3. Episode 3: Alvin & Brittany

**Me: Here's episode three! Oh, and the other night, I updated my crossover, Pokémon: Order of the White Robes. Tonight, we have two more guests! Well, enjoy!**

**Episode 3: Alvin & Brittany**

I fall on the stage with a thud. I get up and say, "Hey! I'm Pokémon Ranger-Trainer! Last time, we had Simon and Jeanette on the show as our guests. Now, they wanted to help out with the show a little. You'll be seeing those two bespectacled love munks more often now. Tonight, we have Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller!"

Alvin and Brittany walk on stage and wave to all the cheering fans in the studio audience. Then, they get in the big (by chipmunk standards) comfy chair their siblings sat in last episode. I say to them, "Hey, Al. Hi, Britt. It's a pleasure to have you two here tonight."

"Oh, it's wonderful to be here!" Brittany exclaims.

"Yeah," Alvin agrees.

"Now, let's start off the show with a couple questions. What was the most romantic thing you two have ever done?"

"What is this fan fiction show thing rated?" Alvin counter asks.

"K+," I answer.

"Pass."

"Oh. I see where this is going. Okay. Uh…I've got a question! Brittany, your sisters were cheerleaders for one single time, and then they quit. Why?" I ask the Chipette.

"Well, Jeanette told me she wasn't into it," Brittany begins.

"And she won't be coming back anytime soon after being beaten up by them," Alvin adds rudely. Brittany swats him in the arm.

"And Eleanor…I don't know. She seemed to like it, and she asked me if she can get back into it," Brittany continued. "You know, behind the scenes."

"Ah. I see," I nod. "And you stuck with it?"

"Yeah! The uniforms are so cute, and I'm really good at it!" Brittany nods excitedly.

"I'll take your word for it. So, what is it like to have moved in with the Chipmunks?"

"The best thing ever! I get to live with my boyfriend!" Brittany exclaims. "Although, ever since Theodore and Eleanor started dating, Dave and Claire put us in separate bedrooms."

"Ah, yes, I remember that. Now, both of you, what's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" I ask.

"I've never been embarrassed," Alvin claims.

"Is that a lie?"

"No."

"Yes," Brittany objects.

"Oh, you're an expert on getting embarrassed!"

"I am not!"

"Do the terms 'toad juice' and 'dodge ball' ring any bells?"

"Why I ought to—" Brittany growls; a stone's throw from beating the living daylights out of Alvin.

"HEY!" I break the fight up. "This is a K+ show, not HBO. Knock it off. Brittany, answer."

"Okay, so one time, I was taking a shower. Then, uh, not hearing the water, Theodore walks in. That was _really_ awkward," Brittany explains.

"You mean you—and Theo saw—that's…absolutely hilarious!" Alvin starts laughing madly. "OHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, uh…" I say. What have I gotten myself into? "Moving on."

"Well, as long as you're not mad," Brittany says to Alvin, who has finally stopped laughing.

"How are affiliations with family?" I ask.

"Didn't you ask Si and Jean that last time?" Alvin asks.

"Yes. Now, I'm asking you."

"I think Si nailed it last episode."

"I still feel bad about picking on Jeanette like that," Brittany sighs.

"Britt, she called it a blessing," Alvin reminds her.

"That still doesn't make it the right thing to do."

"But it does more than make up for your wrongs," Alvin tells her. "It does in Jeanette's opinion, in Simon's opinion, and in mine."

"AWW!" the studio audience coos.

"That's so sweet of you," Brittany hugs him.

"Eh, I try," the red clad Chipmunk claims and hugs her in return.

"So, your signature colors are red and pink? You must feel powerful on Valentine's Day," I comment humorously. No one laughs. "Oh, that was funny!"

"Sure, Ranger," Alvin nods and smiles. "Britt, can you please step off stage for a second?"

"Uh, sure," Brittany nods skeptically and leaves.

Alvin opens a can of Mountain Dew (don't own that either) and chugs it down. Then, after emptying the can into his chipmunk stomach, he starts bouncing up and down in the chair, screaming, "I LOVE BRITTANY! I _LOVE_ BRITTANY! I LOVE BRITTANY!"

"ALVIN!" Brittany screams and runs back on stage. "You're embarrassing me!" Alvin gives Brittany a big, passionate, sloppy kiss in response.

"Since caffeine is a stimulant, I'm guessing Alvin does not have ADHD. Or does that only apply to coffee?" I think aloud.

"Oh, Alvin," Brittany moans as she and Alvin make out. Then, Alvin runs in circles, and then he starts making out with Brittany again.

"Maybe the Mountain Dew on set was a bad idea…" I mutter.

"WHEEEEE!" Alvin squeals as he runs around in circles again.

"Can someone please calm him down?" Brittany requests.

"I'm crazy!" Alvin giggles as he makes faces at the cameras.

"If you stop, I'll whip my tail for you," Brittany offers.

"Okay," Alvin calms down. "And please don't ask me about the notch in my ear. That's something I can really only talk about with my brothers. It's a long and kind of painful story."

"Oh, Alvie," Brittany hugs him, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Okay," I nod, respecting his privacy and feelings. "It's been a great night!"

"Thanks for having us!" Brittany and Alvin thank me and wave to the cameras and audience.

"See you all next time!" I say.

**Ben: How nothing was set on fire, I will never know.**

**Alvin: I bet you all can guess who will come on next.**

**Brittany: Are we still on the air?**

**Ben: Sort of. This is one of those author's notes that authors sometimes put in at the end of a chapter. **


	4. Episode 4: Theodore & Eleanor

**Episode 4: Theodore & Eleanor**

With a toilet plunger in my hand, I walk out on stage. I greet, "Hello! I'm Pokémon Ranger-Trainer and…why the heck do I have this?" I drop the plunger and say, "Give it up for Selena Gomez…" I begin. The audience applauses. I finish, "…Who couldn't be here tonight. Theodore and Eleanor are here, though!" The cheering starts again. Eleanor walks on stage and gets in the chair. "Elle, where is Theodore?"

"I'm here!" a high-pitched voice calls from off stage. Theodore, with a muffin in his arms, runs out on stage. Eleanor and I watch him enter. He repeats, "I'm here!"

"Where were you?" Eleanor asks.

"Getting another muffin," Theodore answers. He throws the muffin onto the chair, and then gets on himself. He turns to Eleanor and greets, "Hi, Ellie." Then, he looks at me and says, "Hi, Ranger."

"Now, Eleanor and Theodore—" I start.

"I'm Theodore!" Theodore gasps.

"We know," I sigh. "Now, let's start with a few questions. Theodore—and I know you're Theodore—what is it like being the littlest Chipmunk?"

"Fun!" Theodore exclaims with a smile of pure happiness.

"That's it?"

"Yep!"

"Okay…Eleanor, what was the fastest time you ate a slice of cake?" I ask.

"Six seconds," Eleanor answers. I look at her as if she's crazy.

"Six seconds?"

"I think so. I counted right, right?"

"I think so," Theodore nods.

"Moving on…" I say slowly. "Eleanor, you seemed a bit depressed that week Theodore was sick. You were being bullied, correct?"

"I am not a dumb blonde!" she randomly blurts out. "Did I just say that out loud on the show?"

"Yes," Theodore nods. "Someone called you a dumb blonde?" Eleanor nods to him. He asks, "First, that…other thing, and now this? Ellie, you are not a dumb blonde. You're my beautiful green gumdrop."

"Thanks, Theo, but what if they're right?"

"Eleanor, let me put it like this: if you are a dumb blonde, then I am a dumber one."

"When did all these stereotypes come in?" I mutter to myself. "And what did I get myself into?"

"Theodore…" Eleanor hugs him.

"Okay…next question," I announce. "So, Eleanor, what was your first kiss like?"

"Oh, Ranger, it was wonderful! Terry was just so…compassionate," Eleanor sighs dreamily.

"It was painful for me—to watch!" Theodore whines.

"I'm sorry, Teddy Bear," Eleanor hugs him again. "My kiss with you was wonderful, too."

"Uh, Eleanor, I've also been meaning to ask you why you and Terry stopped dating. You two are just friends now?" I ask.

"Yeah. On the way to Aunt Jackie's, Terry looked me in the eyes and said 'Ellie, being your boyfriend was so fun, but there is someone who needs you more than I do'. Then, he glanced at Theodore, and I followed his gaze. He seemed so sad, so depressed…like you."

"Me?" I ask.

"No," she shakes her head, denying that she called me depressed. "Anyways, he said 'I was so lonely before you came around. I think Theodore was lonely without you. Please, Ellie, do it for me'. So, I nodded, gave him a kiss, and said 'In that case, I know someone who would be perfect for you'. That's how he met and started dating Stacy."

"He said that?" Theodore asks. "He gave you up because he thought I needed you?"

"You don't?" Eleanor frowns.

"No, no! I do! Ellie, I was so depressed without you! I needed you! I let fear drive you away!" Theodore hugged her tightly, not wanting her to disappear again.

"I thought Alvin and Brittany drove her away—unintentionally, of course," I cut in.

"To tell the truth, I was so frustrated about Theodore not asking me out, I would have run away anyway. They gave me a really good cover," Eleanor explains.

"So you weren't really upset about your diary and the motorcycle thing?"

"Oh, I was. Well, until I found out that Brittany was only reading it because her teacher told her to read more often and that she didn't know what it was until she was drawn in. And I will admit that my pigtails are tempting to play with. I play with them all the time!" Eleanor claims as she plays with her blonde pigtails. Then, she's mesmerized by them.

"Well, this certainly is not your typical night on the talk show," Simon mutters from off stage.

"Eleanor, you were that mad over me being…a wimp?" Theodore asks carefully.

"You're not a wimp! I just thought you didn't return those feelings," Eleanor explains. "Would a wimp go charging out into the rain and enter a forest fire just to see if I was alright?"

"I'd do it for fun!" Alvin exclaims from off stage.

"Shh!" Simon shushes him. "It's Theodore's turn."

"We can hear you," I tell them.

"Oh, uh, this is embarrassing," Simon's voice seems flustered.

"And everyone thought I was going deaf," I scoff.

"Gumdrop, would you like this muffin?" Theodore offers.

"…Let's share it!" Eleanor suggests. They begin to devour the muffin.

"See you all next time on the Ranger Show!" I point to the cameras.

"Next, Pokémon Ranger Ben is coming in!" Alvin announces, this time, on stage.

"Thanks for staying tuned!" Simon waves.


	5. Episode 5: Ben

**Eleanor: Yay! I'm a cheerleader again!**

**Ben: I've got to get on stage. **

**Eleanor: I'm something else, too. (grabs a can of whip cream and runs out on stage) Oops! I forgot something! (grabs a cherry)**

**Episode 5: Ben**

I walk out onto the stage, saying, "Hello! I'm Pokémon Ranger-Trainer and—" Eleanor walks past with a pile of whip cream and a cherry on her head. Befuddled, I ask her, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to be an ice cream model," Eleanor answers and twirls. We'll never know how the whip cream stayed on her head.

"Aside from that…" I say slowly, "Ranger Ben is here tonight. Rumor has it he'll start a flash mob and all heck will break loose."

"Aw!" Ben exclaims in disappointment as he walks into the room. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Oh, well. Next time!"

"So, I seem to recall you're an optimist," I say.

"Oh, yeah. It's sort of a family policy."

"Ah, I see."

"Yep!"

"So, you're a Top Ranger. How many are there now?"

"Including you? Twenty-something. Why?"

"It's a talk show. I'm trying to get a conversation going, though I'm not the right person for it."

"You will be one day, man. You will be one day."

"Maybe. If you had a bucket list, what would be on it?"

"'Make a bucket list'. 'Put 'make a bucket list' on bucket list'. Oh, and 'meditate a lot'!" Ben answers excitedly.

"I like those answers!" I agree excitedly. "I like them a lot! When meditating, don't you just feel so at peace, and when you 'wake up', the peaceful feeling is so exhilarating?"

"I love that feeling!" Ben exclaims.

"Me, too!"

Eleanor walks past us again. The whip cream and cherry are still on her head, and Theodore is following her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I call back stage, "Summer, are you taking notes?"

"Shut up!" she yells from off stage. If I hadn't jumped out of my chair, I would have been skewered by an arrow.

"Sorry!" I say to her. "Hannah, are you—never mind. For my benefit, I won't even ask. Now, Ben, what are your thoughts on Summer?"

"She's one of my best friends, and she's great with Flying-type Pokémon," Ben answers. "Not to mention, she's a good singer."

"Do you have _those feelings _for her?" I ask.

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I never thought about it that way."

"Never?"

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Again, I'm just trying to make conversation. Remember, I'm not good at this. Now, you and Alvin have one of the best chipmunk/human friendships around. What's it like going on missions and stuff with him?"

"He's a really fun guy," Ben tells me. "I enjoy being around him. He's easy to talk to. I'm sure Thomas feels that same way about Simon."

"Well, I'll ask him when he comes on, whenever that may be," I assure. "So, what was meeting Pichu like?"

"Ukulele Pichu? It was like getting the best partner a Ranger could ask for," Ben claims. "Ever since Oblivia, we've been through thick and thin together. It's been and always will be such a blast!"

"Fascinating! You're the ideal Ranger, man!" I tell him.

"Thanks!"

Theodore is now licking the whip cream off of Eleanor's head. I comment, "That's both cute and creepy at the same time."

"Oh, Theodore, you lick like a pro," Eleanor moans as Theodore pops the cherry in his mouth. Ben and I barely hold back our laughs. Theodore begins to wipe the whip cream off with his tongue. He ended up licking Eleanor's ear, which she found delightful and we found hilarious. Eleanor asks us, "What's so funny?"

We cannot respond without laughing. We laughed so hard there were a couple moments where we stopped breathing. Alvin walked by and told Eleanor, "That sounded dirty."

"Oh. Okay," Eleanor smiles. Theodore has whip cream all over his face.

"This is another unusual episode," Ben chuckles.

"Yeah," I agree. "You're a bassist, right?"

"Loud and proud!" Ben thrusts his fist in the air.

"That's cool. Both electric and classical?"

"Yep."

"Interesting."

"Thanks."

"So, you always seem to fall head-over-heels for older women."

"Yeah," Ben admits proudly. "Older women rock. It kind of saddens me that Thomas' stepsister is married."

"She's due to deliver that baby next week, I think," I tell him.

"Dang!" Ben grunts. "I knew I should have made my move when I had the chance!"

"When did you have a chance?"

"Never, but I think I could have made a chance," Ben says.

"That's a rather interesting way to put it," I tell him.

"Thanks."

Theodore combs the whip cream out of Eleanor's pigtails, saying, "Whip cream is so fun and tasty and messy!" Both chipmunks smile.

"Wow," Ben says while looking at them. He looks at me and asks, "So, who is on up next?"

"I'll play that by ear," I tell him.

"Okeedoke," he nods. "So, when's the flash mob?"

"There may be an episode dedicated to it," I say mysteriously.

**Ben: That was fun! **

**Brittany: You were great, Ben.**

**Ben: Thanks! **


	6. Episode 6: Carrie & Chad

**I do not own the song in this episode! Enjoy! Chad and Carrie are the first two OC's to come on this show! **

**Episode 6: Carrie & Chad**

I walk onstage, trip over a chair, and say, "My penname is Pokémon Ranger-Trainer and I meant to do that!" I stand up; adjust my glasses and say, "We've got a very special show for you tonight! For the first time on this show, we're welcoming an OC as our special guest! Ladies and gentlemen, rodents of all ages, give it up for Carrie Monroe!" Carrie, shy as ever, walks on the stage. She seems somewhat nervous.

"H-hi, everyone," she greets the audience nervously.

"You cute chinchilla, you, there's no need to be nervous," I tell her. "Would you feel more comfortable if your boyfriend came on?"

"Captain Snuggly?" Carrie's ears perked upwards. I smile, whistle, and the brown chinchilla takes a seat next to Carrie.

"Hey, Carrie-winkle," Chad hugs her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Carrie replies, content in her boyfriend's furry arms.

"Now, Carrie, should you choose to answer, what was life at your old school like?" I ask delicately, giving her the option of answering or pleading the fifth.

"Awful," she tells me. "No one liked me. There were days where I felt like my guidance counselor was my only friend. I had become so scared of my peers that I ended up eating lunch with my counselor everyday, with most days having me sob into her lap as she would stroke my back and call me a sweet girl and tell me that I deserved better."

"Oh, Carrie-winkle," Chad hugs her even tighter. "I'm so sorry you went through that. You're a beautiful, intelligent chinchilla. You deserve to be treated better than that."

"Life has been so much better since I transferred to West Eastman High," Carrie tells me. "People are nicer, and I don't have to live in fear or cry in my lap or someone else's lap."

"Yes, and you're friends with your idol, correct?" I ask.

"Yes! Before I met her, Jeanette has been like my hero! She's inspired me to keep going! I remember when the Chipmunks and Chipettes finished their performance at the International Music Awards, and the way Simon held Jeanette made me say 'aw'. Then, when I transferred to West Eastman, I was the new chinchilla in town. I was shy, afraid, and lonely. When I walked into the publications office, my life was changed forever. _Jeanette Miller_, my role model, reached out to _me_! I was so happy! Words can't even describe how happy I was. She reached out to me, guided me, taught me, and she even said I could be a star if I wanted," Carrie tells me.

"Carrie-winkle here has the most beautiful voice!" Chad vouched.

Jeanette creeps onstage. "I have an idea."

"Yes, Jeanette?" I ask her.

"Why not let Carrie sing a song?" Jeanette suggests. "We have the time, not to mention a point to prove."

"Good idea. Carrie?" I look to the snow white chinchilla.

"Sure! Um, I'd love to!" she smiles sweetly.

"What song would you like to sing? It can be any song you want," I tell her. I secretly hoped she wouldn't pick a rap song. Spoiler alert: thank goodness she doesn't.

"Mm…how about…'Who Says'?" she asks.

"Ooh! By Selena Gomez and the Scene! I like it! Just so you, the viewers, know, we do not own this song legally, except for having bought it on iTunes," I look at the cameras and say. "Okay, Care, whenever you're ready."

Carrie took a deep breath, got to the center of the stage, and started singing:

"You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Won't you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?"

Upon finishing the song, the chinchilla took a bow and politely said, "Thank you!"

"That was great, Carrie-winkle!" Chad told her. He was very excited about her performance. She hugged him excitedly.

"Wow! Carrie, that was amazing! Jeanette was right! You have talent!" I tell Carrie.

"You were great, Carrie!" Jeanette smiles at her chinchilla friend.

"Thanks, Jeanie!" Carrie thanks. "I feel so excited about it! I'm glad Cheyenne said I could take her place tonight. You and Cheyenne are the best friends a chinchilla could have!"

"What am I?" Chad asks playfully.

"The snuggliest boyfriend a chinchilla could ever have!" she answers playfully. She hug on him is tight and affectionate. "That is why you're the captain!"

"AWW!" the studio audience oozes.

"By the way, before we sign off tonight, I've been thinking about finally writing that sequel to Oshawott's Love Interest. I kind of got inspired by a music video on YouTube, but the idea is still…well, in the idea stage. I need to do more planning and considering," I announce.

"Thanks for watching! You guys are great!" Carrie says to everyone.

"See you!" Chad waves.

"Bye-bye! Thanks for staying tuned!" Jeanette waves.


	7. Episode 7: Poker

**Alvin: (loudly) HELLO!**

**Chris: (takes an aspirin)**

**Alvin: (snickers)**

**Ben: Poker time! (walks out on stage before the show starts)**

**Alex: Where is Pokémon Ranger-Trainer? I have to tell him something.**

**Alvin: I could take a message for you. What do you have to tell him?**

**Alex: (forgets) Tell who what? **

**Episode 7: Poker**

Ranger Kellyn, Ranger Ben, Ranger Summer, Ranger Thomas (an OC), Ranger Hannah (another OC), and I sit around a table playing cards. I spot the cameras and gasp, "We're on the air?!"

"Aw! One more hand!" Ben insists.

"I'm worried I've gotten into something I will not get myself out of," Kellyn mutters.

"Uh…I'm Pokémon Ranger-Trainer, and I am at a loss for words," I announce awkwardly.

"Boom, baby! Four tens!" Hannah sets down her cards triumphantly.

"I fold," Thomas sets down his cards facedown.

"Me, too," Summer agrees and does the same.

"Five aces," Ben sets down his cards triumphantly.

"Huh? Five aces? That's not possible!" Kellyn protests.

"Not again," Thomas groans. "Ben, how many blasted times do we have to tell you there is not going to be an ace of dots anytime soon?"

"At least one more," Ben replies.

"Which he says every time we ask him that," Hannah reports to the audience. "This is a repeat of Ranger Poker. Oy vey, what a mess that was!"

"Yeah…" I say thoughtfully. "Good times…"

"Can we order a pizza?" Ben asks.

"Ooh, I like that idea!" Thomas agrees excitedly.

"Hey, since you guys are here, I can do the show with all of you while we play," I suggest as I gaze at my cards.

"Okay," Summer shrugs.

"Hey, Ranger, please don't tell me that the impending flash mob will include 'Call Me Maybe'," Gaby walks out onstage and begs.

"Relax, Gabs," Ben tells her.

"We know that song makes you violently ill," Thomas adds.

"It's true," Hannah says to the cameras. "Just like how the Chipmunks' voices make Chris down a whole bottle of aspirin in less than a minute."

"AND WE RESENT THAT!" every rodent backstage calls out in complete and total unison.

"Hey, don't blame me for that," I tell them. "Chris is his own dude, dudes."

"So now Alvin screams really loudly just to annoy Chris," Ben adds. "And there is so an ace of dots! Playing cards need a fifth suit!"

"That'd destroy solitaire!" Hannah protests strongly.

"What did I get myself into?" Kellyn groans rhetorically.

"I ask myself that once a day at least," I tell him.

"At least?" Thomas repeats.

"Oh, yeah! Guys, I forgot to tell you we're starting the show early!" Alex runs out onstage and tells us. He's a little too late.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Gaby asks. She and Alex stare at each other for a few moments, and then they both leave the stage in opposite directions.

"Awkward," Ben sings like a canary.

"A little too awkward," Kellyn adds. He shuffles the cards and deals everyone in again.

"By the way, Ranger, who will come on up next?" Hannah asks curiously.

"I'm trying to choose between Cheyenne, one of the Brisby children, Psycho Taco Bag, and doing the flash mob," I answer. "I wonder if Jennifer Aniston is available…"

"Don't hold your breath," Summer sighs and gazes at her cards. "Gin."

"ACK!" Ben bangs his head on the table.

"You can have gin in poker?" Kellyn asks.

"Can't you?" Thomas asks as a counter. They both just shrug.

"Why are we playing poker?" Hannah asks.

"It was the guys' idea," Summer reminds her.

"Not mine," Kellyn shakes his head.

"Are we obligated to blame the author?" Ben asks.

"If we are, he wouldn't stop us," Thomas claims bluntly. He might have been right. He might not have been. He sets down his cards and says, "This episode sure is different. This could even be weirder than when Eleanor got that cupcake recipe or when some guy gave Ben the finger. It certainly is not as weird as the time Ben made a radish rose in the shower or when Ash deep fried laundry."

"That was funny!" Kellyn recalls and laughs.

"And that's also how I learned not to put dynamite in the microwave," Ben declares quite proudly.

"Maybe Secret Squirrel should come on next," I say thoughtfully as I lean back and think it over.

"Why is it that most of your guests have fur?" Summer asks. I just shrug.

"This is a tough choice."

"It certainly must be," Thomas agrees. "I fold. Remember that time I beat a truck driver with a thermos?"

"That was awesome!" Hannah remembers and exclaims. "Ah, I fold, too."

"That reminds me of the time I got hit in the head with a box of cereal," Ben smiles. "Ah. Fold. It was funny!"

Ranger Sven walks out. He is wearing a pink unicorn costume. There is a sign suspended from his neck that says 'born in Uruguay'. He tells us, "Don't laugh. Alvin already laughed in my face."

"You see, public, lately, I have been daring people to dress like…that," I gesture to Sven. The studio audience laughs.

"Y'all are such good listeners," Sven tells them all sarcastically.

"Unicorn!" Theodore gasps with delight.

"We ought to wrap this up…" Summer suggests.

"Not a bad idea you have, Summer," I tell her.

Chris walked across the stage, saying, "Can't talk. Gotta take a dump."

"You didn't get that on camera, did you?" Kellyn asks.

"Oh, good lord!" I groan at the very thought of that.


	8. Episode 8: Cheyenne

**Episode 8: Cheyenne**

With a trident in my hands, I walk onstage and greet, "Howdy! I am Pokémon Ranger-Trainer! Tonight, we have a very special guest! She's definitely an important OC, she's one of Jeanette's best friends, she's a rock hard girl with a voice of fire, and she is Cheyenne Grays!"

Cheyenne comes out onto the stage and waves to the studio audience and cameras. She gets in the chair and greets me, "Hey, Ranger! What's with the trident?"

"I killed someone with this," I say with a grin. She just chuckles and rolls her electric blue eyes at me.

"So, how do you want to kick this thing off?" Cheyenne asks me.

"Well, let's start with some questions. You and Jeanette get along so well, but you seem a little more outgoing than she is. Have you ever thought about why?" I ask the chipmunk.

"Well, I don't question it often. I think it works like this—usually: I stick up for her when she's bullied, and she keeps me from slaughtering the ones who peeve me off. Although, that was kind of reversed when Mark dumped me," Cheyenne tells me.

"Ah, the breakup. I'm sure many of us have questions about that. How did you feel when you learned Mark was actually alive?"

"Like I wanted to snap his neck and stab myself."

"But you have reconciled."

"Yeah. We're never hooking up again, but we don't hate each other…as much," Cheyenne tells me. "I guess I can't blame him for breaking up with me, I did lie to him and I kept a huge secret from him. But he sure has bad timing—he picked the prom of all places to shatter my heart into pieces!"

"At least it was a junior prom," I shrug. "I'm working on being optimistic."

"You're showing improvement," Cheyenne tells me bluntly.

"And how did it feel when Mark came around the publications office with Ashley?" I ask her.

"Awful. And then he made Simon cry. At that moment, the law was the only thing keeping me from taking his head and punting it across the football field, where he said he 'belonged'. I'm sorry. Does it seem like I'm venting?"

"Don't worry about it. You seemed to have become depressed after the breakup," I point out. "Fred fixed that?"

"He's the sweetest squirrel in the world!" Cheyenne nods. "I remember the day I met him. I fell into his arms. He caught my pudding with his tail. We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, and then Si and Jeanie helped me talk to him and we all became friends. He became my boyfriend and my life preserver. He kept me afloat in the stormy sea of depression."

"That's deep," I nod and tell her. "I respect the depth of that sentence."

"Thanks," she thanks me.

"You are welcome. And I understand you had started swimming in that stormy sea between Mark and Fred. You were trying to keep from drowning in those waters."

"Yeah," Cheyenne nods. "It was awful. My only friends were on the _Eagle Tribune_. Others mocked me, glared at me, or gossiped about me. I felt rejected in my learning environment. Jeanette and Simon stuck up for me all the way, saying that they owed me."

"That's right. You did protect Jeanette when she had undergone being bullied," I recall. "Especially when Simon was in the coma. Speaking of which, even when Brittany doesn't snitch, Jeanette called her a snitch. Why do you think that is?"

"It's because it rhymed with a more fitting word that she didn't feel comfortable saying, no matter how much I encourage her to say it," Cheyenne explains. "She would say 'It's not a good word. Simon wouldn't want me saying it. She's still my sister.' I just would have come out and said it if I was her. I'm not, though, and I respect the fact that she avoids swearing. I don't necessarily agree with it, but...you know."

"Well, I respect Jeanette for not swearing. You weren't thrilled when you saw Mark dating another girl, so you mixed up Ashley's last name on purpose?" I ask.

"Yeah. Her last name is Rhodes, but I called her Ashley Sanders in that article. I was ticked off, man, but I was restricted. That was the best I could do. Pretty lame revenge. It even went unnoticed! I was shocked about that," Cheyenne crosses her arms. "And I was very shocked and displeased when I found out Ashley was my sister. But we get along now. Mark wants to marry Ashley and try to fix up part of her life. He wants to raise the baby during the day so she can get through high school. Besides, he knows he wouldn't be accepted back. I assume attempted murder on other students results in expulsion."

"That's nice. I'm glad he's taking responsibility for his actions. Do they want this little wedding to be in a story or behind the scenes?"

"I think behind the scenes. Mark is worried that he still has haters," Cheyenne shrugs and informs me. "He wanted Simon to be his best man, but Simon said no."

"I understand why."

"Yeah. And then there is Fred. He's so sweet! The squirrel treats me like a goddess of some sort. He never wants me to go through what I went through ever again. It's so kind of him to care for me like that. I don't know what I'd do without him. Sometimes, I look back to when I landed in his arms, and I wonder if it was sheer luck or destiny."

"Maybe both," I contribute. "How did you feel when you were helping Carrie get together with Chad?"

"I felt like I was doing a really good thing for someone and I think a boyfriend was just what Carrie needed. She seemed so lonely and lost. The little chinchilla was so grateful when Jeanette and I reached out to her, became her friend, and made her smile," Cheyenne smiled at the memory. "Now she has a lot of friends and our record label is even considering recruiting her. Maybe they'll even have Jeanette, Carrie, and I do an album together."

"That'd be a good one," I smile.

"On an unrelated note, Eleanor became a cheerleader."

"I saw that. Oh. Now I'm tempted to say 'Brick killed a guy.'"

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen _Anchorman_?"

"The movie?" Cheyenne asks.

"Yes," I nod.

"I've seen clips of it on YouTube," she claims to me.

"Me, too, and they are funny clips," I chuckle, thinking of some of the things I saw. "Well, that's all for tonight!"

"Good night! Thanks for watching!" Cheyenne waves, confident she'll be on again. She smiles, and the crowd applauses wildly.


	9. Episode 9: The Tree Gang

**Me: I have an announcement. Recently, I have been tweaking AJ's Story. The changes aren't noticeable and don't change the plot very much, but there are definitely changes that that those of you with really good memories will notice, specifically in chapters 1, 5, and 6. I think 14, too.**

**Episode 9: The Tree Gang**

I walk out onto the stage with a stick of dynamite and a jar of peanut butter. I stick the dynamite in the peanut butter and say, "Hello! As you know, I am Pokémon Ranger-Trainer. As you didn't know, we have _five_ furry little guests tonight. They found Eleanor in the rain and took her in. One of them became her love interest. Give it up for Aaron, Sam, Brianna, Janice, and of course, Terry!"

The five chipmunks just mentioned walk up onto the stage and get in the big white chair. Aaron greeted, "Hi, everyone!"

"We're so excited to be on here tonight," Brianna, Aaron's girlfriend, squeaks happily.

"Shall we start off with some questions?" I suggest.

"Yeah. Why is there dynamite in the peanut butter?" Terry points to the jar of peanut butter and asks.

"I meant _I_ ask _you_ questions," I respond, clarifying what I said.

"Oh! Okay!" Terry nods excitedly.

"Okay, first off, how did you all meet?" I ask the five of them.

"Well, Sam, Terry, and I were living in our tree when Terry had fallen ill. Sam and I nursed him as best we could, but it was so bad we couldn't keep up. We were afraid he was dying," Aaron tells me. His sky blue eyes have a hint of sadness in them at the memory. "So, one day, Sam sent me to the lake to get some water to help bring down his fever. On my way to the lake, I sat up against an old tree stump and started to cry. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to lose my little brother."

"Meanwhile, Janice and I were two homeless chipmunks wandering the woods," Brianna takes over. "We wander around, like we had been for days, maybe even weeks. We couldn't find a tree that wasn't taken by something territorial. Then, we found Aaron crying by the tree stump. I said 'Excuse me, are you okay?' He then looked up at me and I saw his handsome face and blue eyes."

"And I saw her beautiful ruby red eyes," Aaron adds.

"So, anyways," Janice takes over, getting things back on track, "he tells us 'No. My littlest brother is very sick and my other brother and I don't think we can help him much longer.' He started to cry again, so Bri and I exchanged glances and said 'Take us to him. We want to help.' He said 'But I don't even know your names. I couldn't ask you to tend to my brother.' So Brianna introduced us and I said 'All we want to do is help.' He smiled at us. The look on his face was so grateful. We went to the boys' tree, grabbing the water Aaron was supposed to get on the way. We got to the tree and Sam starts to greet Aaron, but looks me in the eyes. I looked into his lime green eyes. I felt allured."

"Her golden eyes glittered as I gazed at them," Sam sighs dreamily. "I finally find my voice and ask my brother of good health 'Who are these young ladies?' Aaron answered 'These are Brianna and Janice. I met them in the woods. I told them about Terry. They want to help us.' I felt overjoyed. Janice. What a lovely name! I was happy that I'd be spending time with her and I was also happy that Terry finally had a chance! He could actually survive!"

"So for the next two weeks, Brianna and Janice spent all of their time taking care of me. Every now and then, one of them would caress my fur gently and tell me that they'd make sure I was alright. They were so nice! My brothers seemed to like having them around. I was glad for them. And then, when I got better, my brothers and I agreed that we wanted them to stay. So, we confronted them. Aaron started off by saying 'We can't thank you enough! You didn't just save our little bro, you know. You saved our family!' Brianna said 'It was our pleasure. If I was in that position, I'd want help, too. Jan is all the family I have. Well…I guess we'd better get going…' Sam stopped them immediately. He exclaimed at them 'No, wait! We have a proposition for you!' Janice asked him 'What do you mean?' Aaron asked them if they had a place to go. They said that they didn't and became glum. Then, Sam took one of Janice's paws in his and asked them to live with us. Janice hugged Sam and Brianna hugged Aaron! They were so happy! We all were! And that's how we became the group of roommates we are today!" Terry sums it up. He smiles happily. Sam and Janice stare endearingly at each other as do Aaron and Brianna.

"Wow! That's quite a story, you guys!" I comment. "You five share an incredible story! And you all have stayed together since."

"Yeah! And we're living with Aunt Jackie, too! She gave Bri and me the same last name as Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany. That way, it would still feel like Ellie was family to us!" Janice exclaims.

"I really think that Eleanor was just what we needed," Terry claims. "I was so lonely until she came around. And she introduced me to the girl of my dreams, Stacy James! Eleanor is probably one of the greatest things that could have ever come into our lives! It made me sad, but once I saw how Theodore put his life on the line just to see her, I had to give her up. He was the right guy for her. I had my fun, and it was his turn. The turn he was so afraid of taking. He wanted and needed her more than anybody. I couldn't be selfish and torture him."

"Aw! That's sweet!" I comment with a smile. "And it's also very deep."

"She helped me nurse Janice back to health," Sam smiles.

"She was so sisterly and carried her own weight, often wanting to carry more! She's the perfect sister!" Brianna adds with a cheery smile and glittering red eyes.

"You all really like her, huh?" I ask. I'm amused.

"Heck yeah! She seemed very nervous at first, but became comfortable with us very quickly," Aaron says, possibly with admiration.

"She's so cheery and cute, too!" Janice adds with a giggle. She adjusts her glasses and hugs Sam. Sam adjusts his glasses and hugs her in return. "Her spirit just never breaks!"

"Wow!" I chuckle.

"Her biological sisters are so lucky!" Brianna and Janice say simultaneously.

"I'm glad she's back with her real family," Aaron comments.

Eleanor walks out on the stage and says, "But you guys are still my family, too!"

"AWW!" everyone exclaims.

Eleanor smiles and giggles cutely. Then, she tells us all, "Brianna and Brittany have become such good friends! So have Janice and Jeanette! And so have Terry and his brothers and the Chipmunks!"

"It's true!" Janice vouches with a smile. "Jeanette has been very kind to me. She also said she admired my personality! I'm also getting along well with Carrie and Cheyenne."

"That Alvin is even cooler in person!" Aaron exclaims. He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Brittany's pretty! She and Eleanor have the same unbreakable spirit that I just adore! That's why she's cheer captain! And it's why Ashley is her lieutenant!" Brianna claims. "She and Mark got married so she could get back into West Eastman!"

"That Simon is an incredible intellectual! He's a kind and charming fellow!" Sam tells us what he admires about Simon.

"Theodore...is perfect for Eleanor," Terry says simply and smiles.

"Well, that's all the cuteness we have time for tonight! Tune in next time!" I say as I face the cameras.

"Bye-bye!" Eleanor and the tree gang wave.


	10. Episode 10: AJ

**Me: Okay, it's time.**

**Hannah: We'd better get a raise for this!**

**Thomas: Even though I wouldn't accept the money anyway.**

**Togepi: Toge! **

**Episode 10: AJ**

I walk out onstage and say, "Howdy! I just got back from a weeklong vacation. Costa Rica. Beautiful country. To my disappointment, the volcano was inactive, but hey, I got some volcanic sand off the beach. Volcanic sand! Hard to believe I didn't get arrested, huh? Ha, ha! And sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and track, not to mention two other stories and one I have been considering. Anyways, we have a very special little guest here tonight. Thomas and Hannah are working their butts off on the Space-Time Continuum just to get him here. Please welcome eight-year-old AJ Seville!"

AJ, in the form of an eight-and-a-half-year-old, walks out onto the stage and gets on the big, cushy, white chair. He greets, "Hello."

"AJ, I have big news for you," I tell him excitedly.

"What is it, Ranger?"

"I'm going to write a midquel for your story."

"Really? Ha, ha! Sweet! Thanks!"

"Of course, given that I'm already in the middle of three stories, including this one, I would have to put the Ranger Show on hold for a little while," I point out. "I think it would be worth it."

"Really? You would do that for me?" AJ smiles. He seems honored and delighted.

"Yeah. The readers love you," I tell him. I gesture to the audience, and they go wild with excitement.

"Thank you," AJ thanks them modestly. "I guess this was what Mom and Dad's concerts were always like."

"AJ, some of the fans out there are probably wondering what you say about the divorce. However, you're young, and divorces are always hard on families, so if you don't want to talk about it, no one will force you. Okay?"

"Okay! Let's do this! Ask away!"

"So, I know you and your mom had a rocky start," I start off, but when I wrote the story, I made it like that on purpose, "but you two had always stood by each other since your dad left. What are your feelings on that?"

"Well, Mom was sure taking it hard. But she always thought of…well, me. She never drank her problems away or anything like that. She'd let me sleep in her bed, and she's always there for me. She always said that I was her number one priority," AJ explained. Tears are forming in his Alvin-hazel eyes. He holds up a small stuffed toy that looks a lot like him and his father. "She even gave me this."

"AWW!" the crowd coos. Fan girls (and fan boys) were screaming, "WE LOVE YOU, AJ!"

"Thanks," AJ smiles nervously. It is apparent that being in the spotlight in this way was new to him. The young chipmunk looks around at all of the screaming fans and the quiet fans. "C-could we please talk about your upcoming midquel?"

"Well, it'll take place in your story. It'll really fill in that time your parents are divorced. I'm going to try and hold back on time skips for it. Because, you know, I left six months untouched to get to your birthday. Then, there was those couple of months Brittany dated Jehven," I tell him. "I thought less about doing a prequel, too. Talking about when your mom was pregnant with you and the day you were born in a taxicab. Speaking of which, who here has seen _Taxi_?" The crowd remains silent. I continue, "A sitcom from the late 70's to early 80's?" More silence. "With Judd Hirsch? And Danny DeVito? Jeff Conaway? Christopher Lloyd?" Still, there is silence from the crowd. "Are you guys serious? None of you have seen _Taxi_?! It's absolutely hilarious!"

A Togepi with a chainsaw runs across the stage.

"What was that?" AJ asks, referring to the Togepi.

"That's Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is able to convert the kindness and joy of others into happiness. Then, it stores the happiness in its shell. It's a Normal-type Pokémon, and it evolves into Togetic, and then into Togekiss," I explain as if I'm a PokéDex.

"Okay," AJ nods slowly. "Why did it have a chainsaw?"

"Probably to make pizza," I shrug. He looks at me like I'm out of my mind, which I am. "So, AJ, a bunch of characters do things behind the scenes. What do you do?"

"Not much," he shrugs. "You know Victoria?"

"Of course. I thought her up," I tell him.

"I think she's cute," AJ admits sheepishly. "_Really _cute!"

"I knew that, too," I smile. "You two are cute together."

"Thank you, Ranger," AJ smiles at me.

I turn to the crowd and ask, "Only a few of you have even _heard _of _Taxi_?!"

There is murmuring. AJ asks, "Have you ever noticed that Uncle Theodore says 'hi, I'm Theodore' a lot?" I nod. He asks, "Why does he do that?"

"I have no idea," I tell him and shake my head.

"I like some of your Pokémon stories. Darkrai's Realm is a cute new one. Oshawott and Eevee kind of remind me of Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette," AJ informs me.

"Well, thank you," I nod. "Now that you mention it, Oshawott and Eevee are kind of like Simon and Jeanette. I guess I have an underlying preference for cute, shy love that will blossom beautifully eventually."

"I guess you do," AJ smiles at me. "So when will you get around to writing the midquel?"

"I have no idea," I tell him and shake my head.

"Well, when are you going to update one of your other stories?"

"Hopefully soon."

"Okay!" he nods at me. I smile at the young chipmunk. He tells me, "Thank you for letting me be on the show, Ranger."

"Thanks for coming, AJ. Goodness, are we out of time already?" I ask a camera guy.

"I don't know. We're getting close to it, I think," he says.

"Wow. Time flies."

"Ranger, is Aunt Ellie gonna be all crazy in the midquel?" AJ asks.

"Well, she was pregnant through the duration of your parents' divorce, so…absolutely; she will be a raving lunatic," I nod. "I wonder who I should have on next…"

"Bye," AJ waves at the cameras and the audience. I wave as well.

"See you next time…whenever that will be!" I say.


	11. Episode 11: Flash Mob

**Here it is! The episode you all have been waiting for!**

**Cilan: It's Flash Mob Time!**

**Alvin: There's always some special time for you, isn't there?**

**Episode 11: Flash Mob**

I walk out onto the stage and greet, "Hey. Pokémon Ranger-Trainer here with a couple of announcements before we start the show. Last episode, you all were promised a midquel for AJ's Story. I'm not saying that's not happening, but I just don't think it will be as long as AJ's Story or anywhere near what I envisioned. Lately, all I can think about is one scene that popped into my head one night. That scene remained stuck in my head and it wouldn't happen until much farther in the story. So, the midquel might not be about the divorce from start to finish, but I'll try to pull something off eventually. It's complicated and I am still trying to figure it out."

Bunches of Pokémon rush out onto the stage in lines. Music starts playing. I quickly step out of the way. The Pokémon start dancing to "The Hamster Dance" by Hampton the Hamster. The music was coming from an unknown origin in the studio.

"Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

YEE-HAW!

Here we go.

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

That's it.

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

That's all there is to it."

A musical solo with no lyrics played briefly as the Pokémon kept on dancing.

"Alright everybody now here we go.  
It's a brand new version of the do-si-do.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.  
Come on everybody it's the hamster dance.  
Bounce in time to the beat.  
Hey! You don't even have to move your feet.  
Just shake your thing; let me see you move.  
Now spin it around and feel the groove.

YEEHAA!

Let's try it.

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

You're catching on.

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

YEEHAA!  
Terrific."

Another lyric-less part came about. Then, the lyrics started back up with the continuing music.

"Come on everybody.

Clap your hands.  
Come on everybody.

It's the hamster dance.  
Come on everybody.

Let's clap you hands.  
Come on everybody.

It's the hamster dance.

Here comes the music.

YEE-HAW!

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do

Dee da dee da didi dodo dee da dee doo do dee dee doo doo dee da doo doo do"

And the song was over. I say, "Well, that sure was…something." All of the Pokémon take a bow and exit the stage. "I do not own that song. I'm sure all of you know that it is quite popular on the internet. Hampton the Hamster is to receive credit, and I suppose the artists that performed this after him do, too."

"Whoa, that was crazy," Eddy comes out onstage and says.

"Not to mention a duck!" Ed follows. Some audience members assume he is joking and laugh. Others know better…

"So no midquel?" Eddy asks.

"I'll figure it out! Even if it is only a couple chapters, or even a one-shot, it will be the midquel. Besides, I have stories on the site that I need to finish," I tell him. "Where is Double-D?"

"Tinkering," Eddy answers.

"Like a potato?" Ed asks.


	12. Episode 12: Character Montage

**Episode 12: Character Montage**

I walk out onstage. "Hello, everybody! I'm Pokémon Ranger-Trainer!" There is brief applause. Then, I continue, "I've had a lot of story ideas recently. A lot! Maybe more than I can handle! I've recently concluded Darkrai's Realm and Pokémon: Order of the White Robes." There is a pause. I continue, "I've even been thinking of writing for a new category. That category is a show that I haven't seen since I was little. Would anyone like to guess what that category is?"

"It's Hamtaro," Eddy walks by and spoils the answer.

"…Thank you, Eddy," I remark sarcastically.

"What? They never would have gotten it," Eddy argues.

"Anyways…I've been thinking about doing _another_ Mystery Dungeon story, this time centered around Pachirisu and Marill, but with some Oshawott/Eevee love on the side. And as far as AJ's Story goes, the midquel, I think, will just be a long (I hope it'll be long) one-shot song fiction. Maybe I'll do a sequel to Poké Virus Outbreak. I've also been considering writing another Dawn/Lucas fiction. Maybe an Ed Edd n Eddy story."

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear!" Eddy speaks up.

"Ranger, don't be bombarding yourself again," Edd appears and cautions me.

"You remember what happened last time?" Thomas interrogated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll try and take it one idea at a time," I roll my eyes at them.

"There's the sap," Eddy chuckles when he sees Thomas.

"Hey, she liked that poem, and that's all that matters," Thomas countered. A green shed suddenly falls onto the middle of the stage. Everyone looks shocked.

"Rolf's shed!" Rolf, everyone's favorite foreigner, comes in. He, with inhumane son-of-a-shepherd strength, lifts the shed and hauls it backstage.

"Uh…" everyone present utters.

"So…you've got so much else on your mind I don't think you'll even get to the midquel," Eddy breaks the awkward silence.

"Oh?" I tilt my head.

"Is it the first thing on your mind?" Thomas continues Eddy's idea.

"It's…swarming around in there somewhere…" I say.

"Did they name the colors after Roy G. Biv?" Ed walks out and asks. He sees the cameras and says, "Hi, mom!"

"It appears as though we have to explain to him how colors work again…" Edd sighs.

Hyron the Flareon Morph shyly comes out. He greets, "H-hello."

"You and Carrie are so timid it's nearly painful," Martin Brisby appears and tells Hyron. With him is a brown female mouse about his age.

"Who's the girl?" Eddy asks.

"I'm Maribelle," the girl mouse introduces herself.

"I don't actually own Maribelle. A really good friend of mine thought her up," I disclaim. "You know, I think that maybe the midquel will be a multi-chapter story!"

"Why the change of heart?" Edd inquires.

"I was thinking up some things last night. Don't know if I'll have time for the show…"

"Ah, you've pulled it off before," Eddy reminds me.

"I know," I reply, "but I don't want to be caught in the middle of four stories again."

"Summer's around the corner, man," Eddy states.

"She is? I don't see her," I look around back.

"Not the Ranger! The season! You know. Sun," Eddy explains.

"Sweat," Edd adds.

"And getting out of that crazy Spanish class," Thomas mutters.

"Would you do a story about me and Mari?" Martin asks me with hope in his mouse eyes.

"Maybe. With the permission of the one who thought up Maribelle," I wink.

"Another story for me?" Hyron asks.

"I've thought about. I have," I say.

"I'm honored," he gives me a shy smile. His fluffy tail is wagging slowly with glee.

"So now what?" Eddy asks.

"Maybe I'll start another story when the show's over," I say. "Hyron, do you ever miss being an Eevee Morph?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I do. It just feels like I wasn't ready to evolve then. And I evolved against my will. Sometimes I do miss being an Eevee," Hyron answers somberly.

"Why? Someone make a dumb blonde joke about you after you evolved?" Eddy snickers.

"THOSE JOKES AREN'T FUNNY! HYAH!" Eleanor runs out and pounces on Eddy's face. She starts clawing at him and does many violent things.

"Wow. Who knew she could be so violent?" Thomas remarks.

"AAH!" Eddy goes flying by and lands somewhere off the stage.

"Double-D, why are cucumbers green?" Ed asks.

"Well, Ed, it's because of a green pigment called—," Edd starts, but is cut off.

"This is my bunny! Her name is Muffin!" Eleanor squeals with delight and introduces as her light brown rabbit comes out.

"AWW!" the audience coos.

"Well, I don't really have much to say right now…" I announce.

"Is this episode over?" Eddy groans the question.

"Mm…I guess. Thanks for watching!" I say to the cameras and audience.

"GOODBYE!" everyone else waves.


	13. Episode 13: Clips

**Episode 13: Clips**

Edd walks out onto the stage and says to the audience, "Good day, ladies and gentlemen. I am Double-D and this is the Ranger Show! Pokémon Ranger-Trainer will not be doing this episode because he wanted to change things up a bit. Uh, tonight, we are going to be showing you some clips of some of the things that happen behind the scenes. Everyone, please turn your attention to the monitor here-oh! One more announcement. Now that the Ranger is writing a Hamtaro story, he wants to add the category here. Pokémon Ranger-Trainer does not own Hamtaro."

A big monitor swings out for all to see.

_Clip #1_

It was Mark and Ashley's wedding. Thomas was performing the ceremony. The bespectacled human spoke, "Garth was a misunderstood horse, never sure why he was put on this Earth…"

"Um, Thomas, I kind of have to feed Andrew, so can we please skip to the vows and ditch the memorial service?" Ashley requested.

"Feed him here," Thomas simply replied. "Garth's spirit needs to know we care!"

"You never even knew a horse named Garth!" Edd shouts in the background.

"That doesn't mean I don't care," Thomas replied in response.

"_Traitor Weddings_, my favorite show," Eddy snickered. Mark frowned. Theodore was his best man because Simon immediately rejected the offer and he thought Alvin would do the same.

"I like potato salad!" Ed shouts to the world.

_Clip #2_

Eleanor was drawing something in crayon. She had drawn pictures of all her family and friends. She received a request from Jeanette to draw a picture of Simon, and so she drew. When she was finally done, she went to show the picture to Jeanette. She yelled, "Jeanette, I'm done!"

Jeanette came over to look at the picture. She frowned and asked, "Why did you draw a picture of a giant spider biting Simon's tail?"

"You don't think he'll like it?" Eleanor seemed shocked.

_Clip #3_

Eleanor had been electrocuted and her fur stood on end. She looked like a tennis ball. Two tennis players had mistaken her for a tennis ball and were now hitting her across the court. She loved it. She cheered, "Whee!" with each hit. "Whee!" Whack! "Whee!" Whack! "Whee!"

"Do you think we should tell them that isn't a tennis ball?" Edd asked Eddy with concern.

"Nah, let them figure it out," Eddy snickered. "I would make a dumb blonde joke, but the last time I made one, Eleanor nearly killed me. She wanted the skin off my bones, Double-D! Oh, cold, hilarious fate!"

_Clip #4_

Ash and Misty were fishing together at the cape near Cerulean City. Ash got a bite. "Misty, I got something! I got something!"

"Quick! Reel it in!" Misty urged.

"It's a whopper!" Ash exclaimed with delight. "It's fighting!"

"Let me help!" Misty grabbed onto the fishing rod. They pulled together and eventually pulled up a Magikarp shaped submarine.

"Oh, it's just a Magikarp. I'll catch it anyways! Go, Poké Ball!" Ash threw a Poké Ball at the submarine, not knowing it was a submarine. The Ball just bounced off the submarine with a metallic clang. "What the heck?"

"That's not a Magikarp," Misty informed him. Ash seemed disappointed and embarrassed.

_Clip #5_

Chad recently got new, black, round framed glasses, much like Simon's. The chinchilla tried them on excitedly and showed his girlfriend. "So, Carrie-winkle? What do you think?"

"You look so adorable! The frame really brings out the color of your eyes!" Carrie oozed excitedly. "Jeanette, come check out Chad's new glasses!"

Jeanette scrambled over and saw the glasses.. "They look just like Simon's. They look good on you!"

Eddy walked by the three rodents, saw Chad, and said, "You are such a fan boy, but they suit you."

_Clip #6_

Brock was finishing up "Two Perfect Girls", the song he wrote about how conflicted he feels between Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock sang, "But there's one, no two-no three, four, five, six, seven, SO MANY perfect girls for MEEEEE! Alright!"

"…" Ash, Misty, and Thomas were sitting at a table, looking like judges.

"Well?" Brock awaited an answer.

"Um…" Misty was thinking.

"Uh…" Ash was trying to find the right words to say.

"I'll send a recommendation to _So You Think You're an Ostrich_," Thomas told Brock.

_Clip #7_

Everyone was staring at Alvin wearing a dress. Alvin asked, "You think I'm attractive?" and he posed.

_Clip #8_

Ed was at the beach. He had a golf ball on a tee and a driver in hand. He swung the club at the ball and the golf ball-a titlist-flew into the sea.

_Clip #9_

"Pants for the natives! Pants for the native! Pants for the native!" Ben chanted outside the bathroom.

"He's funnier than that old lady from _Hot In Cleveland_," Eddy muttered.

"You mean Betty White? You don't just call Betty White an old lady! You don't! Just no! No" Gaby ranted. This rant took about 20 minutes and no one wants to see the rest of it..

_Clip #10_

Thomas, Edd, Ed, Eddy, and Ben were all sitting in a café, and Thomas was telling his friends about his day at the beach. "Okay, so there was a beached Wailord. Someone asked for a Pokémon Ranger, so I stepped up and volunteered to help the Wailord. I wade out into the water. Let me tell you, it was cold. Very cold! Then, a tidal wave lifted me up onto the back of the great Water-type! I was face-to-hole with the blowhole."

"Face-to-hole," Ben snickered.

"And then?" Edd asked, urging Thomas to continue.

"I reached in and grabbed this," Thomas took out a golf ball. All eyes were suddenly on Ed.

"Ed, didn't you go beach golfing recently?" Edd asked his imbecile friend.

"Yes, I did," Ed proudly admitted.

_Clip #11_

Fred was sitting in a room with Simon and Chad. They had been talking about superheroes, so Fred admitted, "I think it'd be cool to be a Green Lantern."

"Ah, yes, the power of will," Simon nodded. "I don't blame you."

Ash, wearing a towel around his waist and a shower cap on his head, barged in and asked, "Anyone got a loofa?"

_Clip #12_

Theodore and Terry were walking from opposite directions towards each other. Neither of them were looking where they were going. They were just humming and walking and enjoying the nice day. Then, the day went from nice to awkward as the two chipmunks collided and accidentally kissed each other. Martin took a picture of them and said, "Yep. That's a keeper."

"There you are, Martin! Where were you? I've been looking everywhere," Teresa, Martin's older sister asked.

"Ah, relax, Teresa. I'm not scared of anything!" Martin assured.

"Who do you think you are? Cheyenne?" Teresa questioned.

_Clip #13_

After the photo of Theodore and Terry was developed, Martin showed it to Eddy. Eddy called over to Thomas and Edd, "Hey, guys! I told you!"

"You tell us a lot of things, but I tune you out at times," Thomas countered, having a rare moment of smoothness.

"You'd better have a Burn Heal," Ben said as he strutted in.

_Clip #14_

"ALVIN!" Simon yelled at his brother. Simon's tail was three times its normal length and fluffiness, and Jeanette and Theodore were cuddling with it.

"Okay, so I kind of spilled that experimental growth formula you told me not to touch. So what?" Alvin shrugged.

_Clip #15_

"IS THERE ANY REASON MY GARBAGE CAN IS ON FIRE?!" Edd panicked.

"We're trying to take a trip to the other side and be hobos," Eddy explained with Ed by his side.

Hannah and Thomas came along. Thomas looked at the garbage can and asked, "Eddy, did you put ashes in Double-D's garbage can?"

"…Yes," Eddy admitted.

Morocco Mole and Secret Squirrel appear. Morocco said, "Do not worry! I will put it out with this rag!" He reached for a rag, but grabbed Secret's tail. He started to beat the fire with the tail, and the squirrel agent's tail was soon ablaze.

"OWOWOW! MOROCCO!" Secret howled in pain.

"I got to get this on video," Eddy said.

"Oh, Secret, I am so sorry!" Morocco apologized desperately.

_End of clips_

"Well, that was something," Dawn laughed nervously.

"Wait! We still got some dirt on Dawn to show!" Eddy shouted.

"Good night!" Dawn panicked.


End file.
